


Devil Dances

by Iamala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Established Relationship, Ian's worrying behaviour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamala/pseuds/Iamala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fuck you think you're doin?" </p>
<p>Loud pop kind of music was blaring from the tv speakers and Ian was dancing, head thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil Dances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shameless (US) fic. Unbeta'd. Mistakes are all mine, characters are not.

"The fuck you think you're doin?"

Loud pop kind of music was blaring from the tv speakers and Ian was dancing, head thrown back, eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Oy, Gallagher!" Mickey waved his arms. Ian just kept dancing, mouthing to the lyrics. Something about love and crap like that.

"I'm in love with a nutjob." he muttered to himself, glancing over his shoulder in paranoia. He cleared his throat.

"Ian. Ian!" He grabbed the red head's arm. Ian finally seemed to realise he was there and came to blinking.

"Mickey!" He grinned like he was on some sort of drugs. "Isn't this song amazing? I heard it on Lip's phone and it just, it spoke to me you know? Like, about love and life and all these things and I just had to listen to it again and again. Can you hear it?"

"Yeah, doofus, I can hear it. You've got it like, louder than fuck loud right now." Mickey's brow furrowed, concerned. Ian was getting like this more and more lately. Ian just laughed and grabbed at his hands.

"Dance with me, Mick." His eyes were burning, manic. Mickey tried to shrug him off but the kid was stronger than he looked. Ian pouted, leaning closer. "Come on, Mickey." His lips ghosted Mickey's ear. "Dance with me." He swayed his hips with each word pressing them closer. Mickey looked away and swallowed.

"Ian." he said quietly.

"Just one dance. C'mon." Ian pulled away again, swinging their joined hands side to side to the beat in some parody of fourth grade dancing. Mickey was hit by something like a gunshot to his chest and despite the fucking choking worry that seemed to follow Ian around right now, he found himself smiling.

"I'm gonna kill you for this." he said, looking over his shoulder. Ian knew he had won.

"Better make it worth it then." he grinned.

Ian started swaying his hips, pulling Mickey with him as he danced and Mickey let him. Ian yelled the chorus and made dancing look like some kind of religious experience. The kid was crazy.

When the song ended, Ian just stood there for a minute, Mickey's hands still in his.

"I like that song." he said.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "No shit."

Ian let go of him, dropping heavily on the couch. "Songs like that should never have to end." He looked suddenly devastated. Mickey reached for his wrist and coaxed Ian to look at him.

"Hey. It's a song, you can play it again, alright?"

Ian nodded and closed his eyes looking tired.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Mickey."

Mickey's hand tightened, but in the end, he couldn't find a single thing to say.

_Me either, Gallagher._   _Fucking terrifies me._


End file.
